1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record medium device for recording and reproducing signals having time code for each frame, such as video signals handled in a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder), into and from a record medium, such as an MD (Mini-disc) or a solid-state memory card, having a UTOC (User Table Of Contents) area for storing track address information, track name information or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In an MD device or a solid-state memory card device, recording or reproduction of signals is performed in accordance with information, such as an address table containing start addresses, end addresses and link addresses for accessing tracks (pieces of music), or information on track names, recorded in a UTOC area of the MD or solid-state memory card.
An MD or a solid-state memory card contains a TOC (Table Of Contents) as management information recorded in the disc or the card in advance, which includes type information showing whether or not the disc or card is recordable, and if it is recordable, the numbers of the first and last pieces of music recorded, the start addresses of the lead-out and UTOC, and the start address of the recordable area. In that case, TOC is called as "PTOC" for an MD. If not recordable, a TOC contains numbers given to respective pieces of music, and absolute and relative starting and ending times of the pieces. In that case, it is simply called TOC for a read-only MD or CD (Compact DISC).
On the other hand, a UTOC is information for management of tracks (pieces of music) recorded by a user, and contains addresses (start addresses, end addresses, and link addresses) for accessing the tracks, as well as names of the respective tracks etc.